The End Of War?
by Candylover123
Summary: Cappy Town is now peaceful, well kinda, but there is no monsters. But there was a crash almost like the crash when Kirby came to Cappy Town. Is this a sign there is another war? Or maybe a war some other place? Is the war truely over? Read to find out.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Candylover: Hey! I hope you guys like it! I'm not very good at writing… Also I'm using the English version.

______________________________________________________________________

The Beginning

After the cold war at Cappy Town, everything seemed peaceful. No fighting, no destruction well maybe a little, and no Kirby fighting monsters. Everything was calm and peaceful. Also the King Dedede and Escargoon are somewhere else like at Hawaii or something. That is why it is this peaceful.

"Hey! Get back here Tuff!" Someone yelled.

Well almost peaceful…

"Ah!" Tuff screaming running away from person chasing him.

"Tuff, get back here and clean up the mess!" the person yelled getting out of the shop and then running after him.

"Piyo?" Kirby said walking right in front of chase. **(A/N: I really didn't know how to spell what Kirby so I tried.)**

"Kirby watch out!" Tuff called out. Kirby didn't know what Tuff was doing, he though he wanted to play so he went towards him happily.

"Ka!" Kirby said running towards him. Tuff bumped into Kirby making him bounce backwards on the ground, some with Kirby. Kirby rolled his body like a big, pink ball till his legs touch the ground. "Piyo Piyo!" Kirby said happily.

"Kirby…" Tuff said pretty angry.

"I got you!" the person chasing Tuff said grabbing his arm, pulling him to clean the mess up.

"Piyo?" Kirby said confused. Kirby caught up with Tuff and the other guy all the way back to the shop.

"Thanks, Kirby." Tuff said disappointed.

"Piyo…" Kirby said feeling guilty and upset.

_Crash! _That caught everybody's attention. There was smoke coming from the forest. Everybody went over there to see what's up and see what crashed into their happy, peaceful town.

______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Candylover: Sorry but I just had to put that cliffhanger here. It was calling out to me to do it. Well R&R, please? See you next time!


	2. Kirby Like Creature

A/N: Candylover: Hey! I like to make a shout out to bhoneyness to reviewing to me first in this story! I really appreciate it! I only make a shout out to people to reviews a story first or someone who is awesome and really helped me really big or something like that. Even if shout outs mean nothing since it is me. Here is another chapter of the story~!

CutieToy: Hey! What's up people! I'm CutieToy!

Candylover: Cutie over here is the other me!

CutieToy: Yup! Someone clone us…

Actual me: No, I just created you! Cutie is for Youtube and Candy is for making story! :D

Candylover & CutieToy: *look at each other then back* Oh~!

Actual me: Well hope you enjoy the story!

______________________________________________________________________

**Kirby Like Creature**

As Everybody in Cappy Town ran to the forest where the smoke is, they say something purple.

"Hey, Kirby!" Tuff called out to Kirby, "I think someone painted your star ship purple!" Kirby flew pass the crowd of people to see a purple star spaceship kind of like Kirby's.

"But why is Kirby's star ship out here?" Tuff's sister, Tiff asked.

"Because it is not Kirby's." a familiar voice answered on top of a tree. He jumped off the tree and landed right in front of the ship.

"What are you talking about Meta Knight?" Tiff asked curious, "Kirby is the only one who has this kind of star ship."

"Yeah!" Tuff agreed, "Explain that!"

"Why do you think the ship is smoking with that huge dent cover with dust on it." Meta Knight answered, "No one knows how to drive star ships here. And the huge dent with dust in it shows that someone actually flew it but something hit it, like probably a meteor or something like that, which made it crash to the ground here."

"But the dust could be because it is dirty!" The Mayor argued

"If it was painted then it shouldn't it be dirty." Meta Knight added. Everybody murmured to each other.

"That's true…" The Mayor agreed, "Then who is it then!?"

"I don't know." Meta Knight answered.

"Meta Knight doesn't know?!" Everyone gasp.

"I don't know everything you know…" Meta Knight told them, "Come out!" Meta Knight revealed his sword and prepared for an attack. Everybody took a deep breath hoping it is not another monster. No answer.

"I said come out!" Meta Knight ordered. Still no answer.

"Maybe it is not there!" Tuff said braking the silence. Everybody agreed and walked back until they heard a little soft mumble from the ship. Everybody crowded right back around the ship.

"There was a noise!"

"I heard it, I heard it!"

"Something is in there!" Tiff said scared. Everybody tried their best to not get close to it like the monster was about to attack right away.

"Piyo!" Kirby said joyfully running to the ship and it the window, also the pilot seat.

"Kirby!" Everybody yelled.

"Piyo?" Kirby said puzzled. Kirby was right in front of them putting his hand/arm on it's mouth. Soon the ship opened with smoke coming out of the pilot seat. When the smoke finally disappeared nothing was there. Everybody took a step at a time till they can take a peek of what's inside. All they saw was a purple round squishy ball with purple shoes like Kirby on, sleeping.

"It's…" Tuff started.

"Another Kirby?" Tiff finished.

"Pi-" Kirby yelled excited but his mouth was covered with a hand before finishing the word. **(A/N: Is Kirby a boy or girl?)**

"Shhhhh!" Tuff hushed, "You will wake it up!"

"Meta Knight, do you know wh-" Tiff asked then notice something, "Where's Meta Knight? He was right here before…" Tiff pointed to the spot Meta Knight was.

"I don't know, he was with us when the ship was opening, I know that!" the flying creature, named Lolo answered.

"I think I saw him go away…" Lolo's twin sister, Lala told everyone, "To the castle, I think."

"We should take this Kirby like creature to the hospital." Chef Kawasaki said worried, "If it is like Kirby he/she will probably be good!" Everyone agreed to Chef Kawasaki's idea and lifted the Kirby creature to their hospital.

______________________________________________________________________

CutieToy: Why didn't you put down Meta Knigh-

Candylover: *tape CutieToy's mouth closed* No spoiling!

CutieToy: Mmmmfph!

Candylover: Don't mind her! Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! You might see CutieToy here and there visiting us so welcome her, too! See ya~! ;-)


	3. Dangerous Suzy

**A/N: Candylover: Hey! Cutie is not here today sadly… Waaa…. But oh well! Enjoy the chapter!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Dangerous Suzy**

As the town lifted the purple Kirby to the hospital to rest.

"It seems to be okay…" The doctor told everyone, "All it needs is a little rest."

"Piyo!" Kirby yelled cheerful.

"I wonder what it is…" Lolo wondered out loud, "And is it a monster?"

"She lived in the same place Kirby lived…" Tiff answered, wondering herself, "Like maybe Kirby's brother/sister or a friend or something."

"Maybe Meta Knight knows!" Lala said hopefully, "The way he went away was like he know something about this!"

"Hmmm…" Everybody wondered suspicious of Meta Knight, "Lets find Meta Knight!" Everybody yelled in a unison agreement.

"We do it!" Lolo and Lala volunteered leaving, "Bye!"

"Maybe some more people should search, too." Tiff said, wondering.

"Don't worry, sis!" Tuff said to Tiff, "Hey have eyes like a hark!"

"I guess so…" Tiff agreed unsure. After a couple of minutes guarding the doors and curtain shut windows, making sure the creature won't escape.

"Everything seems find." Tiff taking her rounds around the building.

"Piyo!" Kirby said sneaking through the door to the purple creature's room. He went up the bed seeing the purple Kirby's face close up. "Piyo?"

Kirby started to see eyes slowly starting to open. Kirby ran away out the room sneakily before the creature could fully open it's eyes, and went Tiff.

"Huh? What's up, Kirby?" Tiff asked, seeing Kirby running to her, "Is something up?"

"Ah!" someone screamed. Everybody heard it from the purple Kirby like creature's room and ran there.

"Chief Bookem-!" Everyone yelled in running in the room then froze. What they saw was Chief Bookem in the corner of the room with the Purple Kirby, which has gravel on it's knuckles, and the huge hole in the wall right on the left of Chief Bookem. Chief Bookem quickly ran unsteadily frighten behind everyone.

"Like I said!" The Purple Kirby command, "Who are you!" Everybody was frighten and was frozen. No words came out.

"W- w- w- who are you?" The Mayor spoke up stuttering.

"Guh! I'm Suzy okay!" The purple Kirby told them. "Now who are you!!!"

"W- w- We are villagers of this town called Cappy Town." the Chief answered trying to control his breathing from his shock.

"Hmmm…" Suzy wondered studying us from afar, "You're a monster aren't you…"

"NO!" Chef Kawasaki yelled in a vicious tone of the surprising word Suzy said, then shutting him has he looked at the huge hole.

"Monsters!" Suzy yelled ready to fight. She took a few steps at a time soon she started running really fast. As she lifted her arm ready to punch something started to glow around her hand like a sonic shield. Then something pink and round jumped right in front oh her wanting to protect them.

______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Candylover: Sorry but my arm is really starting to cramp now. So I guess here is a little cliff hanger. I knew I should have did my stretches! Well I hope you like it! R&R, please?


	4. The Reunion

A/N: Candylover: Hey! Candy here!

CutieToy: And Cutie's here~! What's up my people!

Candylover: Sorry, we are very hyper!

CutieToy: Duh!

Candylover: *sticks her tongue out* Anyways! Here is a new chapter! *puts new chapter on*

______________________________________________________________________

**The Reunion **

As Kirby jumped out to protect everyone, Suzy started to stop. Suzy dragged her feet on the ground to a slow stop right in front of Kirby.

"Kirby?" Suzy recognized, "Kirby!" Suzy grabbed Kirby and hugged him very tightly, "OMG!" Suzy squealed, "I missed you!!! I can't believe I can see you again!"

"Piyo?" Kirby said, not recognizing who Suzy is talking about.

"Kirby! Remember me?" Suzy asked, "What did you do to poor Kirby!?" Suzy glared at the people of Cappy Town.

"Nothing." The Mayor answered, "How to you Kirby?"

"How am I not suppose to know my baby brother!?" Suzy asked.

"…" Everybody froze for a second, "YOUR BABY BROTHER?!"

"Yeah!"

"He is not an monster!"

"Same as you guys!"

"We are not monsters!"

"Yes, you are!"

They argued for a long time till…

"That's it!" Suzy screamed. She took her arm and ran to them again putting Kirby to the side. Her hand was glowing like a barrier, again. Everybody froze in shock. They could move away. Suzy hit something, something gold and hard.

"Meta Knight!" Tiff yelled. Meta Knight pushed Suzy away to the ground. Meta Knight took a deep breath

"Why are you here?" Meta Knight asked.

"Meta Knight!" Suzy squealed louder, "The whole team is almost here!"

"Your ignoring me…" Meta Knight said annoyed, "Again!"

"What did you say?" Suzy asked.

"LISTEN!" Meta Knight finally snapped. Everybody eyes widen.

"Meta Knight?" Tuff said not very sure if this is the real Mete Knight, "Did you just yell? You never yelled."

"Sowwy…" Suzy said pouting like a little kid again.

"Do you guys know each other?" The Mayor asked curious and confused, "You guys are not brother and sister, right? Meta Knight doesn't even look like you!"

"First, we are not brother and sister." Suzy started, "Second, what do you mean he doesn't look like us? He so does! And lastly, you made it sound so offensive you know!"

"No you guys don't look the same." Tiff mentioned. Suzy looked at Meta Knight for a second and looked out herself in the mirror a few times.

"Oh~!" Suzy realized, "You guys never seen Meta Knight maskless, haven't you…?" Everybody looked at Meta Knight for a second.

"Here let me show you!" Suzy said, reaching for Meta Knight's mask.

"Don't touch it!" Meta Knight growled, "Don't dare!"

"Meanie!" Suzy yelled back, "So Meta Knight… Why are you hanging out with monsters, eh?"

"Like we said! We are not monster!" The town interrupted.

"Like they said, they aren't monsters." Meta Knight said.

"Oops! Sorry!" Suzy apologized, "But you sounded like monster and- And- And-" Suzy started to speak faster and faster until you couldn't hear a word she said then giving them a purple bag, "So, I'm so sorry!" Everybody looked at her confused.

"She said I'm really sorry I didn't mean to attack you for no reason and she wanted to give you a sorry present, and you better give me some of it." Meta Knight repeated.

"Sure." Suzy said giving Meta Knight a blue bag. Everyone looked at Meta Knight,weirdly.

"What? I know gibberish." Meta Knight told them.

______________________________________________________________________

CutieToy: Wow… Very bad ending for this chapter…

Candylover: Don't bother me! T.T

CutieToy: That was the worse chapter ending I ever saw and will ever see.

Candylover: *growls*

CutieToy: Hey, calm down!

Candylover: Then shut up! I know it is bad! But I had to stop somewhere!

CutieToy: Couldn't you stop somewhere else?

Candylover: Idk…

CutieToy: You are so not my master.

Candylover: Shut up! I got a lollipop! Beware the lollipop!

CutieToy: Okay? O.o

Candylover: Well sorry that the chapter ending sucks so much. R&R, please?

CutieToy: I wouldn't R&R for this chapter.

Candylover: T.T

CutieToy: Uh… I think I just messed up her Spring Break… See you guys later… *look at Candy* Maybe… Bye~!

Candylover: Bye… T.T Waaaaa~!

CutieToy: O.o *uploads chapter*


	5. Sweet As Wish Candy

A/N: CutieToy: Hey! It's me! And Candy is um… in that corner… *points to corner*

Candylover: *At corner rocking back and forth* Heh… Heh… Heh…

CutieToy: She is in a mental freak down or something… Point is she is messed up now!

Candylover: Heh… Cookies… Heh…

CutieToy: Yep ever since the last chapter… Anyways! This chapter is going to be written by me and script from Candy over there. First time Candy ever written a script. Ever! Seriously!

Candylover: And and… The monkeys and the people and eh….

CutieToy: Um… So here is the chapt- Hey! Candy let go of the hammer!!! Here is the chapter!!!*puts new chapter on and goes away* Let go of the hammer!!!

______________________________________________________________________

**Sweet As Wish Candy**

The people of Cappy Town looked at each other, weirdly.

The Mayor took the bag and saw lot of little circles changing color like a rainbow. Everybody looked suspicious of Suzy.

"It is not poisonous…" Meta Knight told them, "It's candy."

"Yeah… It is really good…" Suzy explained.

Everyone looked at each other nervous, not believing them.

Meta Knight sighed, "Watch." Meta Knight took a piece of candy from his bag and ate it. "See?" Meta Knight said happily smiling sucking on the candy.

"Um… You forgot to do that…" Suzy reminded Meta Knight.

"Oh! I totally forgot!" Meta Knight realized.

Everybody looked back at them confused, "Forget what?"

"You don't know of the 'Wish Candy?'" Suzy asked. Everybody shook their head.

"Candy is just candy." Chef Kawasaki said.

"No… This one is Wish Candies are different. I can tell you this! There are Wish Candies." Suzy explained with a sigh, "These candy are special though." Everybody looked amazed. "These candy can make wishes come true. Well at least not love and stuff."

"Also watch this!" Meta Knight said getting everybody's attention. Meta Knight got a glass of water and dropped the Candy in it. The water was turning into so many different pretty colors like a rainbow. "These candy makes these drinks, called Life Drink."

"And these can bring life to people…" Tiff said, "I heard of those. But isn't it impossible to make?"

"Nobody knew about the Wish Candy so they thought it was impossible, but it isn't. They are rare at all the planets except ours. Right Metay?" Suzy explained and fooled around with Meta Knight. Everybody looked at Meta Knight holding down their laughs.

"I told you to stop calling me that a long time ago…" Meta Knight muttered annoyed.

"What? I can't here you?" Suzy said pretending to not hear him.

"Never mind!" Meta Knight yelled in her ear, "Anyways! Why are you here?"

Suzy just rubbed her ear from Meta Knight's yelling in it, "What?"

"I said, Why are you here?" Meta Knight repeated.

"Um… Well…" Suzy said not knowing how to put it in word, "Well… It's… Um… Our hometown. Our planet…"

______________________________________________________________________

A/N: CutieToy: Now that is an better ending! See?

Candylover: *Not paying attention, rocking back and forth* Heh heh… Eh? Heh…

CutieToy: Come on! No hammers going to make things better…

Candylover: *fall on her back, still rocking back and forth*

CutieToy: Uh… People? Please R&R? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Maybe it will help Candy feel better. T.T I mean look at her!

Candylover: Eh… Chicken noodle soup… Neh…

CutieToy: She haven't even eaten a thing! Her lollipop didn't even help her feel bettah! She is using it as a rattle! She hitted me on the head with that lollipop. It really hurt! So please R&R! I don't know what to do know… T.T Well this is going to be the last chapter till she feels better… See you guys… Maybe… ^.^; Waaaaaaaaa~! ToT *update chapter*


	6. Nightmares Returns!

**A/N: CutieToy: Hey! Guess who is back! Nobody!!! But guess who is here now!?**

**Creator: Hey! What's up ppls! I am the creator of CutieToy And Candylover! Nice to meet ya! ;-)**

**CutieToy: If you are wondering, Candy is still a little messed up…**

**Creator: But Candy is doing better! **

**CutieToy: Candy is actually not hitting me with her lollipop! Amazing! Also we like to thank an guest for telling us how to spell what Kirby says! :D**

**Creator: Yep! Thank you guest whoever you are. So keep on review plz? ;-) *put chapter on***

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Nightmare Returns!**

"What about our home?" Meta Knight asked.

"Well do you remember those bad people who attack here?" Suzy asked.

"Yeah we do… Then Kirby came to rescue us…" Tuff answered, "Who were they called? It has been a pretty long time."

"Nightmare." Tiff answered.

"Well there are at our hometown and are destroying everything!" Suzy said, "They are making everyone into slaves! Putting them into cages, making us eat dirt, ect ect… We even had to scrub their feet!" Suzy shivered disgusted and was about to throw up. "Ew…."

"Oh… That is horror…" Meta Knight said in disgusted of the image.

Everybody else thought about it and was turning green. Their stomach tingled from the imagination of Nightmares feet.

"Here… Let me tell you the whole story." Suzy said.

*FLASHBACK*

The day the monsters were are gone was the start of the peaceful days. We knew Kirby must have did it… And maybe the other star warriors too! Our sunny sunshine was glowing on our face again. Finally the war was over! But that soon came to an end. A year later everything turn to darkness. The sunny world of ours turn into clouds. It was like a hurricane was going to hit the place! Then… Nightmare came up in a screen. We never expect that to happen and we weren't prepared! Everyone rushed into panic. A few people fought against them with their powers like me but failed to do it. They captured us, made us their slaves. The people who didn't fight, well they got the easily life! The rest of us who did fight, we had the most painful experience. They wiped us even when we didn't do anything else. A few months later a few of us found some ships to escape! But only a few of us. So we decided to plan a search for our fellow companions who left to fight Nightmare before! Even Kirby. So few of us left the rest stayed and keep the Nightmares distracted. We were going to stick together but meteorites stuck us down and crashed on different planets.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Then I found myself here with Kirby and Meta Knight." Suzy finished explaining, "We need to find the others…"

"Who are the people who come to search for us?" Meta Knight asked.

"Crystal, Rock, Sugar, and Chris." Suzy answered.

"Poyo?" Kirby said curious.

"I guess we have to go." Meta Knight answered, "This is for our homeland."

Suzy nodded, "Ok, so we leave tomorrow, at night though so no Nightmare can see us."

"Poyo!" Kirby said ready to go like a soldier.

Everybody looked at each other worried, not knowing what to do or what will happen. Everybody prepared for the last day of being together with Kirby and Meta Knight,

Will they be okay? Will this become a mess? Will they not go search at all? Well find out next time!

______________________________________________________________________

CutieToy: Finally! This chapter is finished!

Creator: I know! This chapter was surprised to be post for a long time! I just have testing now for school and yeah, I'm being lazy.

CutieToy: We hope you like this chapter and hope Candy will feel better next time.

Creator & CutieToy: See ya! *uploads chapter*


	7. Goodbye Everybody In Cappy Town?

CutieToy: Hey! Guess who?

Candylover: Hi everyone! I'm back!!!

CutieToy: Yep!

Candylover: Sorry I was over reacting before but yeah… I'm just so bad!

CutieToy: No your not! At least you are trying! I can't right a story for my life so stop complaining!

Candylover: *pouts* But I am bad though…

CutieToy: *sigh* Sure whatever… *put chapter on*

______________________________________________________________________

**Goodbye Everyone In Cappy Town?**

As the sun came up and everybody gathering they were outside Meta Knight's and Suzy's room. Kirby was sleeping over, too. Soon the when the door open slowly.

"Hi!" Everybody screamed.

"Oh god!" Suzy screamed from surprised, "Don't do that!"

Everybody laughed at Suzy's reaction. Soon there was a go away party for Meta Knight and Kirby. Lasted to 7am to 10 pm. Everybody had fun at the party but in the look of their eyes, they say tears of sadness.

"It is time to go now…" Meta Knight whisper to Suzy. Suzy nodded. Kirby just looked at the ground, upset.

"So when are you guys leaving?" The Mayor asked hiding all the pain of never seeing them.

"Um… We decided that we won't go today…" Suzy answered seeing the painful expression in their eyes. Meta Knight looked at her, puzzled. Suzy shrugged.

"Poyo!" Kirby screamed with happiness.

"Uh… Yeah…" Meta Knight agreed.

"Really?" The Mayor gasped with joy, "When are you leaving then?" They shrugged. "Well stay as long as you want!" They shook their head. Tiff and Tuff looked at each other.

Soon it was midnight. Everybody was asleep. Well not everybody… Suzy, Meta Knight, and Kirby was up.

"Poyo?" Kirby said confused looking at Meta Knight and Suzy.

"Shhh! Kirby!" Suzy hushed whispering, "We have to go now… We can't stay here…"

"Poyo…" Kirby said disappointed. Meta Knight patted his head.

"Kirby, we will be ok…" Meta Knight whispered, "Maybe we can see everybody again…" They snuck out quietly into Suzy's starship. They stepped in and started the ship.

"Ready everybody?" Suzy asked. Everybody nodded. "Okay! Here we go!" The starship started to float in the air and left Cappy Town. Soon they were way too far from Cappy Town. There wasn't a even one speck of dot to show the planet. They were of to find everybody, there friends and the other Kirby warriors. But then they heard breathing behind them. They turned around to find something they couldn't believe!

______________________________________________________________________

CutieToy: Hmmm… Nice cliff hanger!

Candylover: Thanks! I'm surprised that I even thought of this ending! I mean I don't really plan things out so stuff is a mystery to me, too…

CutieToy: You do know what is going to happen next right?

Candylover: Kinda… The beginning little…

CutieToy: Oh great… Well we hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Candylover: Yep! Please read the next time to see what happens. Trust me it will be new to me, too.

CutieToy: You better start thinking of ideas…

Candylover: I will, I will… Please review! I would really like that! *uploads chapter*


	8. Jungle Planet!

Candylover: Hey! Cutie isn't here now. So anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is when the adventure really starts! This is going to be fun! *.* *puts on chapter*

______________________________________________________________________

**Jungle Planet!**

"Poyo!" Kirby said joyful to see his friends again.

"How did you-" Suzy asked but interrupted.

"We can't believe you from the party." Tiff answered.

"Yeah! The ways you reacted shows something is up!" Tuff included, "We are your friends… We know you."

"So we stayed in your ship for a while and I guess we fell asleep." Tiff also included.

"I'm sorry kids, but you got to go back home!" Suzy said.

"Suzy, I don't think we can take them back." Meta Knight said looking out the window not seeing their planet in sight.

"Oh great!" Suzy said annoyed, "Fine, fine guys can come along, but you guys better be on your best behavior and listen to us!" Tiff and Tuff nodded.

Soon they were able to find the coordinations for every search party that came.

"Okay! Next stop: Jungle Planet." Suzy told everyone. The ship came to a halt. Everybody went outside to see a forest filled land of animals jumping around and flying.

"Wow!" Tuff said amazed, "Look at this place!"

"Okay! Now stay in the ship!" Suzy commanded.

"But we want to help!" Tiff disagreed.

"This adventure is too dangerous for you!" Suzy explained, "I won't allow you guys to get hurt!"

"We went to many dangerous battles, not to mention the fight against Nightmare!" Tiff argued, "We can protect ourselves!"

"Poyo?" Kirby said confused and scared.

"Suzy, we got to hurry…" Meta Knight told her, "Time in money."

"Gr!" Suzy growled angrily, "FINE, YOU GUYS CAN COME! But if I find anyone hurt you guys or staying in the ship the whole time!" Everybody agreed. "Okay… I believe Rock is on this planet. It is time for the search!" Everyone walked around in the forest, ready to go.

______________________________________________________________________

Candylover: There! I finished! Yay! Victory! *dance* Ok… I hope you enjoyed it! Review plz? *uploads chapter*


	9. Monkey Business

Candy: Ugh… I need to stop procrastinating! .

Cutie: Yeah, you really do…

Candy: I have been lazy!

Cutie: Sure you are… Candy: Don't bother me… Cutie: Ok… *leaves* Candy: WAIT! Don't leave me alone! T-T *silence* I am alone… WHY~!? *hides in box crying* *puts chapter*

______________________________________________________________________

**Monkey Business**

The team walked all around looking for Rocky to fight the Nightmares. They looked high and low looking for him.

"Where can that Rocky person be!" Tuff yelled out, not wanting to search anymore.

"First… Rocky is a guy… Second… Don't make fun of Rocky… And lastly, STOP WHINING!!!" Suzy screamed.

"Well it might help if we know where HE is…" Tuff argued with Suzy with his loudest voice.

"SHUT UP, TUFF!!!" Tiff called out from a tree, "YOU ARE KILLING MY EARS!!!"

"Shut up, Sis!" Tuff argued more, "This has nothing to do with you!"

"It wasn't before you almost broke my eardrums!" Tiff yelled jumping off the tree landing right on top of Kirby, "Oops! Sorry Kirby…"

"Poyo…" Kirby answered back in a weak and painful voice.

"THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT YOU KIDS IN THIS ADVENTURES! JUST A PROBLEM IN META KNIGHT, KIRBY, AND MY JOURNEY!" Suzy yelled back grabbing Tiff, "AND GET OFF MY BABY BROTHER!!!"

"Poyo…" Kirby said fainting.

"See what you did now! Look at my cute little Kirby! He is all worn out because of you!" Suzy lectured.

"Maybe he was worn out because of you with the search!" Tiff yelled all stressed out.

"Hey… Where is Meta Knight?" Tuff said realizing Meta Knight nowhere insight, "He was here before…" Soon a banana fell on Tuff. "Huh? Is it raining bananas or something?"

"That is illogical…" Tiff answered, "Bananas can't even be a weather."

"Blah blah blah…" Tuff insulted, "That is all I hear from you…" Tiff was streaming angry. "That is you though…" Then there was a growl coming from Tuff's tummy. He blushes.

"So this is the Tuff I know!" Tiff laughed with a growling stomach and a blush.

"This is the 'not going to be a bother team'" Suzy sighed, hopelessly.

"Wow… This is what happens when I am gone for 5 minutes…" someone said in a mysterious voice flying over them.

"Meta Knight…" Suzy said instantly know it was Meta Knight, "Get down here."

"Whatever…" Meta Knight said flying down with bunch of bananas.

"Oh yes! Food!" Tiff and Tuff yelled, drooling over for the bananas.

"Eat up!" Meta Knight said. Once they started to reach for a banana, a weird monkey popped out of nowhere and screamed.

"KYA!!! MONKEYS!!!" Suzy yelled off the top of her lungs.

"It is just a monkey." Tiff walked up grabbing the monkey and waking over to Suzy, "See?" Tiff holed the monkey right up Suzy's face.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!" Suzy shrieked in terror. The monkey was so shocked it jumps onto Suzy's head and bit her for self-defense. "KYA!!!" Suzy ran out through the thick trees and bushes trying to get the monkey to let go. Everyone ran to get to her. Soon Suzy went to shrieking like a monkey that lost its banana to a big loud thud. "Ow…" The monkey let go biting her head one last time. Suzy rolled up into a ball.

"You still haven't got over that monkey thing, haven't you…?" Meta Knight asked trying to get Suzy up. She just stayed in that position, rocking back and forth. "I guess not…"

"What 'Monkey thing'?" Tuff asked.

"Uh, Suzy once went to the zoo one day… We game at the wrong time because the animals somehow escaped from their cages and was running around. There was this mean monkey and he was throwing coconuts at everyone, mostly Suzy. Then when Suzy fainted to the ground, the monkey jumped on Suzy and went to the bathroom on her. And not just the liquid kind too. That was the worst memory for her ever. From these day on, Suzy is scared of monkeys… Period."

"Wow…" Tiff said shocked.

"What?" Tuff asked, not hearing a thing Meta Knight said.

"Don't you ever listen?" Tiff asked, annoyed.

"Mostly, I ignore you…" Tuff answered truthfully.

"Ugh! Just forget it!" Tiff yelled, feeling her high blood pressuring going up.

"Uh… Guys? We are surrounded…" Meta Knight interrupted looking at all the monkeys holding their bananas at them like a weapon. Tiff and Tuff just stayed where they were, looking at all the monkeys that we surrounding them. The monkeys tied their hands with vines and made them walked a long walk to a huge kingdom of vines, trees, and ect.

"Wow…" Everybody said surprising looking at all the tree buildings, "This is Monkeyland here…" Then were all looking everywhere until they saw a something that caught their attention. A monkey wearing a crown of leaves. The monkey told the other monkeys in his monkey language. Soon they let them go, getting the vines off them and everything and left.

"Well, look what we have here, trouble makers…" said the monkey with the leaf crown. Everybody mouth opened from shock.

"T-That is illogical! Monkeys can't talk!" Tiff spoke out finally, not understanding a thing of what is happening.

"Humans…" the monkey sighed, "I am King Albert the III and welcome to our monkeys own world. Montopia."

______________________________________________________________________

Candy: Ok… That isn't a good title… I need a better title here! .

Cutie: *jumps out of nowhere on to Candy* Boo!

Candy: *jumps up to the ceiling* DON'T DO THAT! NO COOKIE FOR YOU! .

Cutie: Want me to leave again…?

Candy: FINE! NO COOKIE FOR YOU FOREVER! *leaves*

Cutie: Did I go too far? Oops… Sorry everyone! Candy is in a down mood now… Review plz? *uploads chapter*


	10. Rock Monkey Distrust RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Candy: Hi everyone! I missed you guys so much~ T-T

Cutie: Same! Sowwy we haven't been writing chapters to this story in a LONG time... We have been having some computer problems that had to do with us not using a computer for like 2 or 3 weeks! *gasps* Also laziness and some problems... And idk if ya guys knew but we have like 3 stories to finish right now.. One if discontinued right now since we think it is boring so we am going to change it a bit later! And the other one.. Well we were continueing that one and hopefully finished and after that one is this one but~

Candy: We don't really know if ppls actually like it... And as far as I seen ppls are actually reading this story even if I don't update this for a long time! So we have a poll up asking if we should continue... If it is yes we might be pausing this again and recontinueing the other one MAYBE!

Cutie: So right now this one is in action and the other one is on pause.. If anyone has read out other stories plz vote or review over there to tell me if I should continue or not! If not, please read it if ya allowed to and then do so! D=

Candy: Yeah! We give out free cookies to ppls who actually do it~ And ya guys shouldn't waste time since we are currently eating some everyday~ *.*

Cutie: So vote or review now to get a free cookie! =D

Candy: Anyways, idk if we have been getting any better at all but I hope I can please you guys with this chapter~ We are using a new writing thingy! =D So happy it is my turn~3 Well enough with the 'blah blah blah' and here ya go! ^.^ *writes chapter*

* * *

**Rock+Monkey Distrust=RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

"Poyo?" Kirby said confusedly then jumping up for joy, "Poyo, poyo!"

"Shhh," Tiff hushed quietly, "Your get us in big trouble..."

"Yeah, Kirby," Tuff told Kirby, "Not like last time in Cappy Town!"

"Silence!" King Albert the III demanded, "There is no talking as I figure out a good punishment for barging in our territory, intruders!"

"This isn't your territory," Suzy argued, "This place is a forestly planet that is suppose to be few for any animals!" One of the monkey gaurds pulled Suzy's vine, pulling her closer, and then pointing a banana at her. "U-Uh, but I guess it is okay!" Suzy agreed still having her monkey phobia.

"This treatment is no right for a king," The monkey king announced, "To the Rock of Power!!" The king pointed the direction he was going and went there walking, making sure she keeps an eye on his prisoners. As they slowly walk through the woody forest, trees leaves blocking the sun with barely sun shing down on the land, the finally reached a big landscape with low torches lighting up, flowers on the ground making a path to a dark brown half of an oval shape rock. Soon the towns monkey lifted up a few tree leaves to let the light shine off towards the brown figure on the floor, hearing people saying _'halleluiah~ Halleluiah~ Halleluiah halleluiah, halleluiah~' _Everyone looked amazed yet scared walking down the path to the rock, except Meta Knight who was casually walking down the path like he knew everything will be okay.

As the halleluiah kept on playing as the finally reached their destination the king yelled, "Turn that thing off already!!" Right after he said that a music player suddenly fell off from one of a tree crashing down from the ground, music finally stopping.

"What the?" Tiff said confusedly, "How did music player get over here! This is a forest place!"

"They got their ways." Tuff answered, the only thing that he could think of as an answer.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted out.

"Silence, I say!" the Albert the III shouted, "I never met such rude people like you! Shame on you! Be quiet!" They just closed their mouth scared of getting more punishment. "Finally!" the king said, "Now... Our beloved god that fell out from the sky," King Albert said bowing to the brown rock, "Hear our plea. What should we do with these intruders, what are their punishment... Speak to us!" Two monkeys started to walk up the rock and and placed a munch of yummy, yellow bunch of bananas right in front of the walk and hurrily ran away. Soon the rock started to shake, rumble, jump towards the bananas, and eat it. Everyone looked at it with wide eyes, stunned by this moving 'god' rock. The rock slowly came up to see a round figure nomming on the bananas happily with its 2 puffy hands.

"Oh man that is good!" the rock said starting to open it's dark brown eyes looking around seeing all the same monkeys. "Okay, okay," the rock said getting up, "What do ya need?"

The king turned and pointed to the intruders behind them, "These intruders came in OUR land and were eating OUR food! What are their punishment?" the king asked forcely.

"Calm down there man, I take care of it." The brown puffball looked up to the intruders and slowly reconized who it was. "Oh... Mah.... God... Suzy..? Meta Knight...? K-Kirby...?" the puffball slowly talked to them, going faster and faster, soon running tackling them to the ground, "Man, I didn't think I get to see you guys again!"

The monkeys looked at their god astonished. "You..." The king started, "Know them?"

"Yeah, they are my friends! Remember me? Rock?" Rock asked.

"Of course, we do!" Suzy answered, "Now get you get your little scary buddies over there to let us go?"

"Okay, okay." Rock said getting them out of the vines, "Hey, they are cool guys!" The monkeys got ready their bananas at them.

"Your one of them," Albert the III said, "Your an intruders who eats our food and trespass our land! You betrayed us!"

"Hey, man, don't do this really." Rock said backing away with everyone else, "We can talk this over with some nice good banan- RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" Everyone quickly ran as their heard the king ordering to attack the intruders. The blasted right through all the bushes and trees to find the starship, where it was when they first landed.

"Hurry in!" Tuff yelled.

"Poyo!" Everyone scurried up to the starship and closed the door.

Soon they heard a _BANG BANG BANG_ in all over the ships. "Gets get off this crazy place!" Tiff screamed. Suzy and Meta Knight hurriedly started the ship and blasted off. Soon the banging slowly lesser and lesser until they could only hear the sound of their breathing.

"I think it is over." Rock said calming down, "Ugh, now I know how you feel about monkeys now, Suzy!"

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily jumping around the place, happy it was finally over.

"Well at least that is over." Tiff said, "Oh yeah by the way let me to introduce us! I am Tiff and that little guy over there is my brother, Tuff." Tiff pointed to the boy jumping around with Kirby, playing with him.

"Nice to meet you, guys!" Rock laying back relaxing, "My name is Rock!"

"Hey, I have a question," Tiff asked poking Rock making sure he is payign attention unlike her brother, "Why did those monkeys think you were their god?"

"Oh, you don't wanna know..."

* * *

Candy: Omg I am getting worse and worse! I can't write for my life depended on it! This is the worse chapter ever! T-T

Cutie: Mmm.. *examines the writing* I just noticed something... You are really as in REALLY bad is when ya write something pretty longer than usual.. You need to stop...

Candy: Really? It is long? I guess it is, haven't wrote this long of a chapter in awhile...

Cutie: Well anyways we got to go now since we want to! =D

Candy: *nibbles on more cookies* Mmm.... Yummy.. 3

Cutie: *kicks Candy out the door* Anyways bye bye! Hope ya enjoyed! Review plz because I think we are getting bored at writing now! . Plz~? *uploads chapter*


	11. Volcano Island

Candy & Cutie: Hi everyone!

Candy: So sowwy about not writing since like forever~ I didn't remember what the other kirbies were since my computer died and fixed it by clearing completely everything and well yeah~

Cutie: And we were lazy~

Candy: Yeah~

Cutie: But hey! Here we are now and we got another chapter for you~

Candy: I is going to write it so yeah~ I fails.. X_X

Cutie: And if she dies from her epic fail then I take over! =D

Candy: Waaaaa~ T-T

Cutie: Uh... Well cut the talking and lets go with the story!

Candy: T-T *writes*

**Volcano Island**

"So where is our next destination?" Rock asked curious.

"I-I don't know," Suzy said still freaked out from all those monkeys before, "L-Let me check who is closer by from where we are." She looked at her radar and checked every point that is graphed to see which to go to.

"Oh, good, I can finally relaxed some more!" Rock said laying back in his chair and closing is eyes, ready for a nice nap.

"Aren't you worry about your companions that came with you when you crashed!?" Tiff asked very angry about how he didn't seem to care much about them.

"They will be okay, at least it is better than being in our planet before." Rock answered still relaxing, "Plus they have their powers so it is, okay."

Tiff hissed at his response and was about to attack, but Tuff hold her back, knowing how she is about this whole evil thing, being cooped up like a bird, and being attacked by monkeys. "Come on, sis, just forget about it!"

Kirby tugged on Tiff's leg, "Poyo?" Kirby asked with a worried look on his face.

"Oh I am okay, Kirby," Tiff said, petting his head like a cute puppy, "I think I just need some breather."

"Well, remember you can't." Meta Knight told Tiff, "We are still in outer space."

"Well thanks for saying the obvious!" Tiff yelled, still angry then realizing what she did, "Um... Sorry..."

"It is okay," Meta Knight being accepting for her apology, "just calm down."

"I just need some air!" Tiff said.

"Well, you are about to get some!" Suzy told Tiff, "Found our next planet!" She started to land the ship on a red and black planet. "Here we are!"

"What is this place?" Tuff asked looking out the window.

"Volcano Island," Meta Knight said using his all mighty wisedom.

"Volcano Island?" Tuff said curiously.

"Poyo poyo?" Kirby repeated.

"Yep, it is called Volcano Island!" Suzy said ready to open the door, "It is where there are volcanos everywhere and smoke! But watch out one more thing though, the floo-" Before Suzy can finished her sentence Tiff ran slamming the door down to the planet for and kissed the ground.

"LAND~" Tiff said then screamed, "O-Ow ow ow!" Tiff was jumping around like a monkey. "Ow!"

"I WAS going to tell you that the floor was as hot as the sun." Suzy said, "Well on some planets, this is the sun!"

Tiff hurried and jumped back in the ship and pulled the door closed, "So HOT!"

"Well good thing I am immune to the heat." Rock said then jumping out the window and talk around, okay.

"Yeah, because your power is transforming to anything metal or rock~" Suzy complained.

"Oh, come on, you have that suit to use~"

"What suit?" Tiff and Tuff asked confused.

"Well~" Suzy said a bit embarressed on how to say this.

"Poyo?"

_3 minutes later..._

"Well, come on out, guys!" Suzy told Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby from the outside of the bathrooms.

"No way, I am totally not coming out like this!" Tiff disagreed.

"Come on out~ Don't make me use that again!"

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me!"

"It is a lie!"

"Well here I go~" Suzy said about to come in the bathroom.

"Okay okay!" Tiff said and come out with a suit that is just a bunch of ice packs pulled together with some strings.

"Well there goes one!" Suzy said feeling victorious, "Come on, guys! Do you want me to do it on you!" She threaten. They both came out with those silly suit and Tuff pouted as Kirby was feeling really tempted on eating the ice pack.

"Aren't you going to wear it?" Tiff asked glaring at Suzy and Meta Knight.

"I don't really need it." Meta Knight explained, "I can just fly."

"And I am already wearing them!" Suzy said showing them her ice pack shoes and puts on her ice pack jacket then putting an ice cream cone on her head and smooth the ice cream on her head to make it look like hair. Soon she walked out through the heated air as Meta Knight flew out of the door.

"Hey wait for us!" Tiff and Tuff yelled in unison, running out of the door leaving the space ship empty with the door completely broken.

Cutie: You really suck at writing a chapter...

Candy: I know... But I lived! =D

Cutie: Or did you? DUN DUN DUN!

Candy: … Ok you should really stop eating ice cream as I write this story now...

Cutie: NEVAH! *runs away*

Candy: *sighs* Well anyways that is all! Sowwy it wasn't much of a thingy... But hey it is something! Well hope ya enjoyed it! Would be supery dupery awesome if ya live a little comment/review~ Bye bye~ *uploads story*


	12. Underground Heat

Candy: Sowwy ppls! D= We haven't like updated in a LONG time... Cutie and me were just SOOOOOOOOOOO busy these summer and etc... I actually have to go to work and a lot of stuff is happening and etc! Cutie is sleeping on the bed right now dying over there so yeah... I really don't remember what happen the last story and stuff but I t try and etc to make this chapter work! So good luck for me and stuff hope ya enjoy! =D *write chapter*

**Underground Heat**

"Are we there yet~?" Tuff asked.

"How many times do you have to say that?" Suzy said annoyed.

"When we are there!" Tuff answered.

Tiff thought for a second and asked, "Where are we going anyways?" Suzy stopped right in her tracks not taking another step. "You don't know do you?"

Suzy turned around sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, "Eh heh, oops?"

"We walks THAT much, not knowing where we are going!" Tuff complained angrily.

"We only did 28 steps." Rock told Tuff, pointing to the star ship close by.

"It feels like forever though!" Tuff said annoyed by the heat.

"Calm down," Meta Knight said, "Plus, we don't even know where everyone is so we have to walk around without knowing where we are going." Tuff pouted crossing his arms, not being able to fight back Meta Knight's logic.

"We should really hurry up guys, these suits might not be able to last that long you know!" Suzy reminded, "And my ice cream hat is turning into hot milk and it hurts a bit, was a bad idea."

"I told ya not to do that!" Rock laughed. Suzy just hissed at Rock and kept on walking. Rock just shrugged it off and continue walking with her. Though the humid they went, trying to find the other Kirby.

"Are we there now~?" Tuff asked again.

"Stop saying that!" Suzy yelled, stopping her foot. Right then, the land started to crack a bit letting out a bit of red flowing lava out, right under here. The crack kept on getting bigger and bigger, soon sprinkling lava out, making Suzy yelped getting burned. She jumped out of the way, "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Ha, ha! You just got burned!" Tuff laughed.

"Poyo?" Kirby said confused, yet entertained a bit.

Meta Knight saw this and pondered for a second. The lava leak soon stopped leaving just the crack on the ground. "Hey, Rock, can you break the ground where the crack is?"

"Uh, sure?" Rock answered confused, as he stomps and the ground, making it shake. As it shakes the rock hard land started to collapse, revealing a hidden tunnel. "Oh, hey look!"

"Wow that is amazing!" Tiff complemented, clapping. Meta Knight bows saying thanks you, thank you.

"Hey, I did the work!" Rock complained, feeling unappreciated.

"Meta Knight could have did that without you help." Tiff said.

"Actually," Meta Knight said cutting in to the conversation, "I couldn't."

Tiff eyes grew wide, "Why is that?"

"The flames and heat like lava, is bad for him. If he had did that and lava came right at him, his metal will melt." Suzy butted in.

"Oh, so he will get hurt from the metal!" Tiff said understanding it.

"No, it is because his mask will melt and he doesn't like it when he is maskless." Suzy explained.

"By the way, I am not going to be entering that thing." Meta Knight told everyone, "It is too hot for me, but I be right here waiting for you guys!"

"Aw, ok." Tiff and Tuff said disappointed, wanting to see Meta Knight's actual face.

"Well anyways! Letsa go!" Suzy announced entering that tunnel.

"What are you, Mario?" Rock commented what she said, following Suzy.

"Who is Mario?" Tiff and Tuff asked confused.

"Oh man, I can't believe ya don't know!" Rock said. Tiff and Tuff just looked at each other weirdly.

"Ah, don't worry, we tell you all about in on the way in this tunnel." Suzy said.

Candy: *yawns* Well that is done!

Cutie: *enters room* Your nap time!

Candy: That was 3 hours ago I was suppose to go to sleep! Now it is suppose to we both go to sleep!

Cutie: Hehe, yay more sleep time for me! *goes running back to bed*

Candy: Ugh.. Cheap... Well anyways bye! *uploads chapter and goes on the bed exhausted*


End file.
